


No Kiss Policy

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sawamura Daichi's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: It's been a month and Daichi is frustrated. What makes Kuroo wait so long to make a move on him?What Daichi doesn't know is, that Kuroo is frustrated too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is born after a long discussion with [crumpledmineralwaterbottle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crumpledmineralwaterbottle/pseuds/crumpledmineralwaterbottle)! (She's on [tumblr](https://crumpledbottle.tumblr.com/) too)
> 
> Kind of the continuation of [Roadside Flower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8577112).
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [SAWAMURA DAICHI](https://twitter.com/sawamurasays)

Daichi had known Kuroo for a little bit over a month now (not that he was counting—well, he was, but it was too embarrassing to admit), and beside the frequent texts, calls and that one kiss on their first meeting, they didn’t make any progress at all. And Daichi felt so conflicted over it.

Kuroo was a nice person. Very nice. Too nice even. He made Daichi laughed, he didn’t mind about what Daichi did for living—actually he did, but not in a judgemental way of how most society treated him; with hate and disgust. Kuroo introduced Daichi to one of his friend, someone named Oikawa Tooru, and based on Kuroo’s explanation, he owned a coffee shop franchise and would love to hire Daichi, and he was also a good boss. They would talk about it more after New Year when everything had settled down—and Kuroo also treated him like… _a person,_ instead of a slut he was. Kuroo never touched him more than necessary, asked him out in a lunch for talk, and _just talk_. Kuroo loved to hear Daichi’s opinion on so many things, and then they would share funny and stupid stories about each other and Daichi never laughed as free as when he was with Kuroo. Beside that, Kuroo was also a huge dork. His biggest concern was that his bedhead would be permanent forever, and even though he looked like a lady killer outside, he blushed very easily and not as cool as he looked—he ran into a pole one day when he was too busy laughing, or did things like blurted the coffee he drunk from his nose because he couldn’t hold back a sneeze. But in Daichi’s eyes, he was perfect.

And that was why he felt so conflicted about Kuroo. Because he was getting desperate. He was sure they both felt mutual attraction towards each other, _so_ _why  he hadn’t made any moves on him yet?_

If it was any other people, they would have fucked Daichi senseless by now. _And then left him heartbroken because it turned out they only wanted Daichi for his body._ Yes, yes, of course Daichi was grateful because Kuroo seemed like he wanted to be in relationship with Daichi, pretty seriously, because  of his effort of getting to know Daichi for real. He asked what Daichi’s hobby was, his favorite colors, foods, his dreams… he also listened when Daichi whined about him over a rough night at work. He was always there when Daichi needed comfort, without being disgusted at all even though Daichi smelled like sweat and sex, and whispered him soft things, promised him to get him out of this soon because Oikawa already agreed to hire him and encouraged him to hang on a little bit more.

“Just until the end of this year. Then you don’t have to suffer anymore. Well, actually seeing Oikawa’s face everyday is also a form of suffering, but it’s better, right?” he always said, and made Daichi chuckled a bit, made him forget about his misery for a while. He spoiled Daichi, but let Daichi grew up and be independent by himself. He let Daichi paid for their lunch sometimes. He didn’t take Daichi under his wings completely, he just helped Daichi by showing him the way, and let Daichi did the rest by himself. And that was Daichi liked the most about Kuroo. He was so understanding.

But, back to the point. _Daichi was so desperate_. How to jump Kuroo without making him looked like a total slut? Well, _he was a slut indeed_ , but you know what he meant. He already threw Kuroo so many signs. Brushed their fingers when they walked side by side for a cue to Kuroo to hold his hand, but Kuroo ignored it. Put his hands inside his jeans pocket instead. He leaned slightly closer when he talked to Kuroo, for a permission that he could kiss him anytime he wanted, but Kuroo never took the oportunity. His eyes only kept lingering on Daichi’s lips, but never fucking kiss him again beside that one time.

Daichi didn’t mind making the first move, but he was too self conscious about that. What if Kuroo actually didn’t want that? Didn’t want him? What if Kuroo was actually an asexual? Because if that was the case, Daichi didn’t mind, but he needed to give Kuroo some space until he was ready to tell Daichi. So Daichi needed to wait and be patient.

But, _how long?_

* * *

 

Kuroo admitted that he was a coward. Well, blame his brain then. His scumbag brain always fed him with negative thoughts whenever he was about to make a move on Daichi, so he always chickened out in the end.

But, he was really afraid. What if he tried anything on Daichi then Daichi would look at him in disgust and upset, because, “So you just like everybody else! You only like me because of my body, right?!” and Kuroo couldn’t bear to hear those words from Daichi. Kuroo decided to take it slow, he wanted Daichi to know that he wasn’t that shallow, he really liked Daichi after all.

Though it was so hard to take it slow sometimes. Like the times when Daichi laughed loud and bright, when Daichi looked at him with his pretty eyes, when Daichi invaded his personal space and made December wasn’t as cold as it supposed to be. At those times, Kuroo really wanted to just close the unecessary gap between them and kissed Daichi. Just like they did back then on their first meeting. Or probably more.

And also those times when Daichi let him picked him up after work, only to found him broken. Kuroo was so angry when he saw Daichi liked that. He wanted to kill whoever did that to Daichi, but he knew Daichi wouldn’t want to be with a murderer, so he tried his best to comfort Daichi. A job under Oikawa’s leadership was the best for Daichi. Oikawa was a nice guy. He was a wonderful boss who knew how to bring out his employees’ potential to its best. And he knew Oikawa wouldn’t judge. It turned out he was right. Oikawa liked Daichi, could see good things about Daichi and would love to have him work for him.

Kuroo thought about confessing his feelings to Daichi once he settled down with his new work with Oikawa next year, but would Daichi wait until then?

Those train of thought filled Kuroo’s mind when he drove Daichi back home from work. It was three in the morning, almost four probably. Kuroo was just finished his own work’s deadline and emailed it all to his editor, and he needed a fresh air. So when he texted Daichi and he agreed to be picked up, Kuroo was more than willing to be out so late at night—or more likely so early in the morning.

Gladly, Daichi didn’t seem like he was having a hard night at all. He smelled like sex, as usual, but didn’t look so sad and broken. “I just had one customer tonight,” he said as he got in the car, ended Kuroo’s wonder. They didn’t talk much about Daichi’s work, since it was a very uncomfortable area, but none of them mind a casual mention about it. For Kuroo, Daichi’s work was still work after all. He complained to Daichi all the time about how annoying his editor was—it was Yaku by the way—so it was only fair to let Daichi talked about his work too. “Just a super rich lady,” he said again, and Kuroo nodded. That made sense. Kuroo still felt overly jealous over Daichi’s clients, but he prefered it—only a little bit though—when he got a woman as customer. Because they weren’t as rough as most men. Then Daichi snapped Kuroo out of his thought by telling him about the cat who was sitting under the lamp post next to him for the whole night. They stick to that topic for the rest of the way home.

Kuroo stopped the car in front Daichi’s building and walked him to the door. “You wanna come in?” Daichi offered once they stopped at the front door. “I will make breakfast. It’s miso soup,” he added and made Kuroo grinned. He had tasted Daichi’s miso soup once, and it was sure something to die for. He really wanted to come in though, despite there would be miso soup or not. He wanted to spend more time with Daichi, so he nodded and Daichi beamed. It took every ounce in Kuroo’s existence not to grab Daichi’s face and kissed him right there and then. He managed, and followed Daichi inside.

He had been inside Daichi’s apartment few times already. It was small apartment, but Daichi and Suga kept it clean and organized so it was comfortable. So unlike Kuroo’s place. Well, his place was neat most of the time. Unless it was nearly deadline and Yaku screamed his ears off until he submitted his work. Kuroo would be too stressed out and wouldn’t even think about cleaning.

Daichi yawned as he entered the kitchen with Kuroo behind him. Kuroo smiled a bit and thought about how adorable Daichi’s yawn was as he took a seat on the nearest chair, let Daichi did his work.

“Where’s Suga?” Kuroo asked. Daichi’s roommate was a very nice guy. They got along really well despite all the teasing from Suga’s side.

“Probably still sleeping,” Daichi said and checked the clock. It was almost four thirty. “Will be wake up anytime soon, though.”

_Was that really a dissappointment that Kuroo heard under Daichi’s tone?_ That made Kuroo fluttered, but he quickly regained control of his own heart beat. Probably Daichi was just dissappointed because once Suga was up, he would tease him to no end. The dissappointment wasn’t related to him at all. _Don’t be so full of yourself, Kuroo_.

Daichi washed his hands and started making the miso soup as Kuroo was still repeating, ‘ _Don’t be so full of yourself, Kuroo_ ,’ inside his mind. “I’m off tonight. And you’re done with your deadline already, right?” Daichi asked, snapped Kuroo out of his mind.

“Yeah,” he answered, finally focused on Daichi and noticed that he was a bit fidgety, like he was nervous.

“So.., do you… um, wanna go somewhere with me tonight?” Daichi asked again. Kuroo couldn’t see his face right now since he was busy chopping some vegetables, but he could see that the tip of Daichi’s ears were red. Kuroo didn’t understand. Daichi was blushing? Why? They went out for dinner quite often. Daichi could just ask casually and Kuroo would say yes anyway. So, there was no reason for Daichi to blush. Unless it was some kind of thing like a date— _holy shit_. Kuroo felt his face started to get warm too.

“Like in a date?” Kuroo blurted out, and the tip of Daichi’s ears got even redder. _Bullseye_.

“Yes,” Daichi responded, impressed Kuroo with how firm Daichi’s voice was despite the blush. If it were him, he would’ve stuttered already. But, _holy shit. Daichi made the first move. You are such a coward, Kuroo. Unbelievable._

It seemed like Kuroo had been silent for too long because Daichi quickly added, “It’s fine if you don’t want to. I don’t have any plans in mind too… I just thought that it would be nice, but it’s okay. I— _fuck_!”

Kuroo never moved so fast in his whole life. As he blabbered, Daichi was being clumsy and fumbled with the knife, somehow managed to cut his finger. Kuroo quickly put away the damn knife, took Daichi’s hand and sucked the cut finger lightly to ease the pain and kept the blood from dripping any further. After a while, Kuroo examined it and nodded. “You will be fine. It’s not dee—“ but Kuroo couldn’t finish his sentence. His eyes caught Daichi’s expression and he was beet red. Daichi bit his lower lip, as if he was afraid he would let out some unwanted sounds if he didn’t bite it. And he looked at Kuroo with such a longing expression it stirred Kuroo’s blood and made his heart jumped to his throat.

For a month he had known Daichi, he never felt the urge to kiss him so bad as this. Usually Kuroo was still able to regain some self control, but this time, his self control was slipping from his weak grip. Kuroo still had Daichi’s hand in his, they were already so close. What he needed to do was to lean down and kissed him. Daichi wouldn’t mind, right? Not with how he looked at him right now. And _fuck, did Daichi just tilt his head?_

Yes. This was it. Kuroo would meet Daichi halfway and they would kiss and all the frustration he experienced the past few weeks would be over. Just one more inch. Kuroo could already felt Daichi’s warm breath brushed his upper lips. Just a little bit—

“Goor morn—oh, crap. Did I interrupt something?”

Kuroo jumped as Suga’s voice broke the intence silence between them and quickly let Daichi’s hand go. Daichi was still blushing but averted his eyes from Kuroo, scracthed the back of his neck that Kuroo swore wasn’t itchy at all.

“M-morning, Suga,” Kuroo stuttered. He was pretty sure that he was blushing too.

“I need a bathroom break,” Daichi said, and without waiting for either Kuroo or Suga’s respond, he rushed out of the kitchen.

Once Daichi left though, Suga cringed. “I’m so sorry,” he said sincerely. “I will be more careful next time.”

Kuroo cleared his throat and swatted his hand at Suga. His heart was still beating erratically and he needed to lean on the kitchen counter for additional support because his legs were too weak. “It’s okay. It’s better off this way. He would probably reject the kiss anyway. It was so rude of me,” Kuroo said, laughed dryly.

“Shut it,” Suga snapped, made Kuroo blinked in surprise. He looked at the fair-haired man and a little bit taken a back to found he was frowning at him. “Stop being an idiot. Daichi is idiot enough, and here I thought you are the smart one between you two.”

Suga looked kind of pissed, and it confused Kuroo. But then Suga sighed and chuckled lightly. “Kuroo, he did kiss you on your first meeting right?” he asked and Kuroo could only nod. “My point is,” Suga continued. “Daichi has a ‘no kiss policy’ to his cutomer.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows at that. “No kiss policy?” he repeated, to which Suga nodded.

“It means that,” Suga explained slowly, made sure that Kuroo understand each words. Well, Suga knew Kuroo wasn’t stupid, but whenever Daichi was concerned, Kuroo was the biggest idiot ever. “Daichi never let any of his customers to kiss him on the lips. He only kisses the person if he liked them deeply.”

Kuroo still froze.

“So,” Suga continued. “He kissed you. On the lips. Please think about that and stop assuming that Daichi doesn’t want you. Grow a pair and fuck already or something.” Suga sighed again. “I will be out. Have the apartment for yourself. But please leave me some miso soup. See you later, Kuroo.”

And Suga left, without even waiting for Kuroo’s respond.

Daichi kissed him back then. So… did that mean that Daichi liked him too this whole time? _Oh my God._

“Where’s Suga?”

Kuroo jumped for the second time, but this time, it was Daichi who startled him. Kuroo turned his attention to Daichi and looked at him right in the eyes. “Is that true?” he asked instead of answering Daichi’s question, made Daichi tilted his head in confusion. “Suga told me about the no kiss policy before he left. Is that true?”

Finally knew what Kuroo meant, Daichi blushed again. But he noddded firmly. “Yes,” he said. “I know it was silly. And yet I kissed you even though we just met back then, but I—“

This time, Kuroo didn’t let Daichi finished his sentence. He approached Daichi, cupped his face with his hands gently and pressed their lips together. It tasted exactly like their first kiss back then. Soft and warm. But then Daichi seemed to start to register that _Kuroo was finally kissing him_ and took the lead. He snaked his hands up, circled it around Kuroo’s neck to pull him down and kiss him deeper. Kuroo could feel Daichi’s thirst. Suga was right. They were being idiots this whole time. It was so clear they liked each other, wanted each other so bad. Kuroo could feel it just by how Daichi kissed him at the moment.

Their tongues swirled against each other, overlapping, and Daichi sucked his tongue in such a way it made Kuroo moaned. Daichi was a hella good kisser. Kuroo reciprocated that by nibbling Daichi’s lips, made Daichi pressed his body even closer to Kuroo. None of them wanted the kiss to end, but it was starting too hard to breath now and they had to break it off. Daichi was panting, his face flushed red but he shot his adorable smile to Kuroo.

“Please be my boyfriend,” Kuroo blurted out. Daichi laughed and nodded, gave him a soft peck on his lips.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

**-omake 1-**

It was a quite chilly day in February, two months after Kuroo and Daichi got together. Though for Daichi, the temperature around him was way too hot. Not that he mind though, because he was sitting on Kuroo’s lap on the couch, as he sucked and bit the exposed skin on Kuroo’s neck. He really enjoyed his position now.

Kuroo let out a low moan that drove Daichi crazy, and he couldn’t stop licking every inch of skin Kuroo presented before him. They were both shirtless already, and Daichi could feel Kuroo’s hard on against his. Daichi really really wanted Kuroo inside him right now. The soonest the better.

He trailed his palm down Kuroo’s chest, felt the perfect chest and abs which he wanted to lick too, but no, he could do that later. He needed Kuroo’s cock right now and it was his top priority. His fingers fumbled on the belt and button of Kuroo’s jeans, and he was about to make it when he felt Kuroo’s grip on both of his wrists.

“Daichi,” Kuroo called his name, and Daichi wanted to ignore it, wanted to swat Kuroo’s hands away from his so he could continue, but something in Kuroo’s voice made Daichi stopped his movement. He peeled himself off of Kuroo to look at him in a confused look. Kuroo was trembling.

“You… you don’t want it?” Daichi asked. During the two months of their relationship, they never done anything below the belt. But now Daichi thought it was the moment, so why?

“N-no. I do want it, it’s just that…,” Kuroo trailed off. It was obvious he was still trying to find the right word to say, but then he groaned in frustration, blushed even redder and looked at Daichi in the eyes as if he was challenging Daichi to laugh at him. “I’m a virgin,” he admitted. “I… I kissed people before but… fuck, I’m pathetic. You’re probably like a god in bed regarding to your previous job and I don’t think I can match you.”

It sure surprised Daichi. Because, what? Kuroo was a virgin? With a look like him and his ability to kiss the life out of Daichi? It should get him somewhere, but Daichi didn’t sense any lies in it. Not when Kuroo looked so embarrassed like that. It only made Daichi smiled softly and kissed Kuroo forehead to stop his rambling.

“You think you can’t match me?” he asked, and felt Kuroo nodded. “Silly, Tetsurou. Sex is not a competition. Sex is a team work, dummy,” Daichi laughed softly, now kissing Kuroo’s cheek. “Now, if you let me to continue, I promise I will make your first time unforgettable. Can I?”

Kuroo bit his lip, hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. “Yes, please.”

And Daichi grinned as he kissed Kuroo again. He was so going to make Kuroo felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse) or [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com//) !!!


End file.
